


Chrom becomes President of America

by 9only



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: American Presidents, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Warning: Donald Trump, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9only/pseuds/9only
Summary: Chrom succeeds Donald Trump as the President of United States of America, but a scandalous affair  with Robin will be threatening his presidential term.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. President Chrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Chrom as president

Chrom sighed as he straightened his jacket moments before giving his opening speech.

After the wonderful American anthem played, Chrom announced shortly:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear Ylisse's national anthem in honor of this great nation".

First lady Olivia side eyed him, but she stayed glamorously on his side while being photographed in her revealing clothes. A scandalous buzz started: all the reporters and guests present looked at each other and talked restlessly, without understanding what was happening because no one knew any country called Ylisse. Some people booed because it wasn't the glorious nation's anthem, but Chrom didn't care.

After the ceremony Chrom arrived in his intimate quarters at the White House, but was attacked by a dark figure.

 **"You piece of shit, you will never make America great like i did"** screamed Trump with crazy eyes. Chrom sighted, not surprised by meeting that fool again.

"The american people elected me because our bonds are strong, i fight for peace and justice" Chrom shouted, heroically

"Liar! Immigrant! I will destroy you, I will prove you aren't from America, I have your Ylissean birth certificate, i will destroy your life!" said Trump with an angered red face, spitting himself all over.

Trump then threw himself out the window and dramatically disappeared into the darkness.

That night, Chrom was not worried, he didn't want to think how the fat ex president penetrated the White House unnoticed, all he wanted to worry about was when his lover, his secretary Robin, would arrive in his presidential suite. The president loosened his tie while daydreaming with the usual sexy nights of him sucking Robin's giant penis

"Finally, I was waiting for you" Chrom desperately shouted at Robin while having uncontrollable erection as the young man entered the room

"We need to plan your launching program for the first year of term" Robin shouted, prepared for a long night of work

"I don't want to talk about this tonight. We will have four entire years to plan this with the senate. Today i want you in my arms" said Chrom seductively.

Both men shared a long sloppy kiss preparing for a long night of love.

" _Muahuahuahua_ " evil laughs behind the presidential curtains were missed by the horny couple.

_**Who is behind the curtain? Don't miss the next chapter.** _


	2. Chrom saved the world from Trump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom needs to stop jealous Trump to prevent third world war

What Chrom and his smart lover Robin didn't expect was that Frederick, Cordelia and Sumia were hiding behind the curtains taking pictures of the couple. They hated Olivia because she was first lady of America and Chrom's only true wife, but they could do nothing about this fact. They eventually discovered that Chrom's marriage to the first lady was arranged, the one he truly loved was Robin, and they could never forgive that. They were jealous and bitter.

Two days later, during a conference, Chrom received a _visit_. The intruder was a beautiful crossdresser girl wearing a mask of the first president George Washigton

"I need to tell you of an apocalyptic future" Screamed Lucina, while being taken away from the White House by Chrom's bodyguards and the FBI

"What's your name?" Chrom didn't know why he asked it, maybe it was boredom, maybe he knew the girl was being genuine. Chrom was different from other elitist presidents, he believed his people, he believed in their bonds.

"I'm Lucina, your daughter that came from the future! Father let me in, you need to save your term otherwise something horrible will happen with the destiny of humanity!" The FBI laughed at the her absurd story and knocked Lucina, she fell unconscious in the floor but when she woke up Chrom was by her side in the psychiatric hospital

"Father!" Lucina breathed relieved knowing that president Chrom was by her side

"I believe you, I won't take a paternity test, because you have the same eyes as mine. But why the George Washington mask?" asked Chrom scratching his head

"But don't you see? It was my perfect cover" Lucina looked both ways quickly, like an android checking spies.

Chrom thought he saw a sign of madness in her eyes, but she continued, now passionately, like the proud American that she is:

"I admire George Washington greatly, he is our ancestral and the creator of our nation, I wish I could make love to George Washington, I wish I was him too."

"What?"

"But we have more important things to discuss: you are in danger father. Frederick, Cordelia and Sumia are jealous that you didn't marry them and they know about your affair with Robin. They have pictures of you sucking his dick and will reveal it live on TV, on FOX NEWS! Donald Trump supporters are angry with the gays so you will be deposed. The republicans will make a coup and Donald will take your place, he will announce the third world war against Korea, Latin America, Mexicans and all Arabs and gays and women and..."

"What should we do?" Interrupted Chrom, full of rage with the revelation. 

"Wait tonight, i have a plan" said Lucina mysteriously

But Lucina confidence was gone in a second and she suddenly broke down in tears 

"Why do you did this? Why did you chose Robin over our family, over Inigo and mom, is he more important than me, your daugther, would you put Robin above the future of humanity knowing that everyone, including your children, will have a shit future? Is Robin's dick more important than the entire humanity?"

"YES!" Said Chrom readily 

"Ok" Lucina accepted passively, with a sad face 

* * *

Late in that night Lucina decided that it was time to kill Robin to end that scandalous affair. Robin was calm and placid as always, drinking a coffe

"Stay where you are Robin! I have no choice but to kill you!" Screamed Lucina with a lunatic stare pointing a gun to Robin. She still wore the white uniform of the psychiatric hospital.

"Lucina? What madness is this?" Asked Robin, confused. 

"I'm not crazy!" Lucina's hand holding the gun was shaking "I have no choice, I need to kill you! In the future you are my father's murderer" she revealed, with wide psychotic eyes

"No, that's insane, why would i kill my love Chrom?"

"I was not certain until now. But now I know you will became a Trump spy in the third world war! You are at Trump's mercy!" Lucina discovered Robin's scheme to seduce Chrom and steal secret information, so he should meet the same fate as Marilyn Monroe after seducing Kennedy and finding out too much about the government's confidencial information. It was history repeating itself again.

"NOOOO!" screamed Chrom, entering the room disheveled, he was eavesdropping for awhile "Don't kill Robin, I know your heart is in the right place but i can't live without sucking his dick"

"Father.... I... I can explain!" Said suddenly Lucina ashamed from missbehaving.

Lucina looked at her father's sincere eyes and realized that Chrom was really gay for Robin to the point of addiction. She wanted her father happiness above everything and so she gave up her murdering plan. She just wished that the sucking to Robin wasn't so out of control. Deep down Lucina wished Chrom and Robin would suck her a bit too...

But Chrom was angered by the situation and decided to solve all this mess like a honored man

"This is between me and Trump!" Now it was personal. That night Chrom called Trump and challenged him to a duel

Trump encountered Chrom in the agreed place: The Statue of Liberty, Chrom was holding his falchion, sexy like a cowboy, waiting to stab the old fat president. Trump arrived, he passed his hand over his beautiful cheeto hair and laughed wickedly when he saw Chrom. Chrom had Robin, and the entire FBI behind him; while Trump had hot top models that loved him unconditionally, and hillbillies holding forks shouting homophobic stuff at Chrom and Robin

"Stupid immigrant. Do you think you can win with a sword? I have a gun!! HHAHA A GUN" Screamed Trump in a mocking tone But Chrom said, in a triumphal voice :

"You are wrong! I'm the president of America! I had a plan all along!" the flag of the United States of America waved gloriously with the wind, as if proud with Chrom's statement.

As combined with the President and the CIA, Lucina triggerd the atomic bomb exploding Chrom, Trump, Robin, Frederick Cordelia, Sumia and all the rednecks, dumb gold diggers, and whipping from existence the entire New York city to save the future of the Nation.

THE END.


End file.
